


S o u l m a t e s

by CandySalt



Series: Dorks in Love [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Big Gay Love Story, Cheesy, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Polyamorous Character, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandySalt/pseuds/CandySalt
Summary: Meet Lauren, a girl with two soulmarks and how she finds true love with two differnt people.Welcome to my cheesy soulmate story.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Dorks in Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695877
Kudos: 6





	S o u l m a t e s

**Author's Note:**

> Well hi, this is my first work on here and it's a soulmate story lmao. Hope ya'll like it and enjoy. Sorry for the weird formating google docs was being weird to me. I'm probably going to switch back to word.

I knew I was different from everyone else, since the moment I was born.

“Everyone has a soulmate, when you get a little bit older a mark will appear on your right wrist, this mark will symbolize your soulmate. Maybe some of you already have your marks and that is normal.” Mr. Wood told his class of 4th graders.  
“What is your soul-mark?” a girl in my class asked.  
Mr. Wood pulled up his sleeve on his right arm and it showed a heart and overlapping it was a treble clef. This of course fit Mrs. Wood, as she was the school’s music teacher.  
I never told anyone my secret, not even my parents. But it's just better to rip the band-aid off faster now. I thought.  
I took a shaky breath and I raised my hand.  
“Yes, Lauren, what do you need?”  
“I have, um; I have two soul-marks.”  
The room went silent. I looked down at my desk and I felt the tears prickling in the corner of my eyes, threatening to spill. I knew the kids were staring and I knew what they were all thinking at that moment.  
“Lauren, I have to call your parents.” Mr. Wood said in a hushed voice.  
I was quickly ushered out of the room and into the office and into one of the chairs in the back, away from anyone else.  
I heard a little bit of the conversation with my parents and Mr. Wood. I heard my mom crying, my dad’s stern voice. I knew I was never going to be their “perfect” daughter like I tried so hard to be. I used to make my parents so proud, I was an all A student, I had big dreams and hopes, I wanted so bad to be an artist, and now they come crashing down, all because of two ink stains on my wrists. I look down at them, just because of this, my whole life will be different, just because of those two marks my connection with my parents snapped. There was no way to stop the tears now, they came like waves crashing down.  
I heard my parents and my teacher finish their conversation and I saw my parents. And oh, how disappointed they looked. My dad grabbed my hand and dragged me out of my school and didn’t even say a word. He dragged me away from my friends, my hopes, my dreams. The foundation I built for myself all come crumbling down in that one single moment.

That is when everyone knew I was different, in that moment, I knew, I was different.  
So yeah, my name is Lauren Lee May, the girl with two soulmates. I am currently 17-years old and I live in the state of Nevada. Though I was born in Mississippi, since my parents found out I had two soulmates my dad made us move to save our “reputation”. I was 10 when we moved, it has been about 7 years since that one day at school when I told my class I had two soulmates. My parents soon separated when they found out. My mom came from a rich and high-class family and couldn’t stand the thought of having a daughter with two soulmates. So, now it’s just my dad and I.  
When I started school, my dad told me I had the option of taking makeup and covering both of my marks and say I just don’t have mine yet or just cover up my left hand one, so everyone thinks I only have one soul-mark. I choose the second option.  
So here I am starting my first year of college and everyone just thinks I’m a normal person.  
I’m going to college to be a Graph Designer, like I wanted to do. I live in a small dorm with my two roommates, Rachel and Ellie, they are my only friends and they are the only ones who know about my “secret”. I don’t keep in contact with my parents anymore, I haven’t heard from them in months, they just cut off connection with me, and I don’t even hear from my little sister either.  
I wake up every morning at 6:10 and I get dressed, do my hair, and I always cover up my one soul-mark. As I am digging through my drawer for my foundation and look at the soul-mark that was there. There on my left wrist was a pair of white angel wings, and it looked like they were soaring free. I sighed, as I began to swipe the foundation on covering up those beautiful wings.  
I glanced at my other wrist, there was a type of, I think, law book, and overlapping it was a quill that looked like it was dipped in ink.  
That was the one everyone saw, all my friends figured that my soul-mate was some sort of author or a lawyer, something like that.  
I still don’t know why I still cover up my soul-mark, I am on my own, I don’t live with my dad anymore. He can’t tell me what to do, he will just never know. But I still do it, and I don’t have an answer to why I still do it. I guess, I’m just so used to doing and making my dad happy, it stayed with me.  
I walked out the door to go get coffee since my classes don’t start till 9, as I’m walking someone bumps into me on the sidewalk and I fall backwards almost hitting my head on the pavement. I look up to see who just rudely bumped into me, but I see a horrified girl looking down at me with her wide eyes and then she starts to speak. And she went entirely too fast for my brain to comprehend in that moment, I shook my head, to have full attention on what this girl was saying.  
“Oh, mon Dieu, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir regardé où j'allais! Laissez-moi vous aider!”  
The girl spoke it rapid French as she extended her arm out for me to grab. I took enough French classes to know what she had said and grabbed her hand, so she could help me up.  
But when the girl grabbed my hand I felt a spark like something connect to my soul. The girl looked at me with wide eyes and looked down at where my soul-mark(s) should be. It couldn’t be! She put her right arm right next to hers and we had the same mark! We both had the book and the quill.  
“T-t-though Je have deux soul-marks” she whispered in a mix of French and English.”  
She removes her hand, but in the process, she smears the foundation on my left hand, she looks up with her wide hazel eyes.  
“W-w-why try to hide your o-own soul-marks?” she asked in the best English she could.  
I looked down, this was too much. I just met one of my soulmates! Tears welled in my eyes and I started to cry.  
“ma chère, ne pleure pas! Je suis désolé si tu ne veux pas en parler.”  
My soulmate states as she wraps her arms around me and hugs me closer. I hug her back and soon we step out of our hug to introduce ourselves.  
“Lauren Lee May” I tell her as I give her the biggest smile I could.  
My soulmate giggles, and I felt like I could say many funny things just to hear her giggle.  
“Belda Sherleen Acy” She responded with grace and punctuated it with her own smile.  
“I see you are not from here are you?” I ask as we finish our walk to the coffee shop.  
“No, I am from Nice, France, moved here about four months ago to start college here, are you from here?”  
“No, I’m not from here.” I admit.  
“Where are you from then Lauren?” Belda asked, curious.  
“I’m from Mississippi, but parents made us move when...”  
I was cut short when we got to the coffee shop and Belda held the door for me. I smiled at her and we made our way in the cozy little shop.  
I ordered a French Vanilla Iced Latte, while Belda ordered an Iced Frappe. We laughed and talked for a good hour before we swapped phone numbers and we headed back out the door.  
I walk to my first class of the day. Art. I sit in my respected seat and my partner, Harper, looks at me with questionable eyes. I look at her and smile, I haven’t given anyone that big of a smile since I was little. Harper gave me her own small smile and I soon saw that smile fade and a dark cloud came over her face like a storm. I followed her eyes and I saw her staring at my soul-marks. I whipped my head to look at them.  
“Oh crap” I thought. I forgot to cover-up my left mark when Belda wiped it off.  
“You have two soul-marks” Harper explained in a soft nasty tone.  
“HA! You have two soul-marks” she shouts, and everyone turns to look at us.  
“What is the meaning of this?” the teacher asks, rising from her seat.  
“Miss, Lauren has two soulmates, what a freak!” Harper exclaims. As she raises my hands and shows the whole class.  
The whole class snickered and pointed, and I even caught my teacher snickering and failing to hide it up.  
I was crushed, I yanked my hand away and, in the process, I tripped over a chair and landed on my back with a loud thud. This just made the class roar with laughter, like they just were told the most hilarious joke. I felt the tears brimming in my eyes as I ran out of the classroom.  
I headed straight for my dorm, Paige and Rachel were still in the dorm, for their classes didn't start till later in the day. Their heads snap when they hear the front door open and see me totally crushed and deflated walk into the kitchen and start digging in the fridge for a snack.  
Ellie and Rachel shared a look I never missed a class or came home early, let alone on the verge of breaking down. Out of the corner of my eye I saw them trying to approach me slowly like I was a caged animal ready to pounce any minute. Soon the thought came to me, were they sick of being my friends and that they were disgusted by me and didn’t want to be my friends anymore because of my past? Their thoughts hit me like a bolder and I ran to my room and slammed the door before either of them could say a word.  
I pulled out my phone and saw two new text messages.  
One from Belda and another, was from, unknown?  
I first opened the text from Belda first.  
Belda: Mon chou, I heard what has happened during your art class. Apparently gossip spreads like wildfire here. If I was you, don't check your social media for a while. I’m sorry for what has happened, and I wish I had power to stop it.  
I smiled a little at the thought that Belda took the time out of her day to make sure I was okay and well. I was going to text her back when I remembered that I had texted an unknown number. I hesitantly opened the unknown number, who would it be? I opened the message and with careful eyes began to read what was written to me.  
Unknown: Hey my name is Finley, I’m in your art class…  
When I read that part, I felt my stomach knot in fear. What was this a text just to taunt me forever, and how did this kid get my phone number in the first place? Were they following me? Or looked me up on google or something? Creepy.  
I soon kept on reading more into the “message” and I felt a smile slowly creep across my face at what I read. She wanted to apologize for her friend’s behavior and wanted to meet up for coffee sometime during lunch and wanted me to bring Belda, so we could talk. I responded quickly to her proposal.  
Lauren: we would love to join you for lunch, see you in 5!  
I smiled because something good came from that whole mess. I shot off a text to Belda telling her what’s happening and to thank her for making sure I was okay. Of course, she responded, saying that of course she had to make sure that I was okay and well for I was her soulmate.  
Soon Belda and I are at a local Starbucks waiting anxiously for Finley to arrive. Belda notices me being all fiddly and calmly covers my hand with hers in an act to try to relax me.  
“Mon chou you need to relax.” Belda scolds me gently, and I sigh as I sink deeper into the cushion on our table.  
“I know Belda. I'm just nervous about what they want to talk to both of us about.” I replied anxiously.  
“I know mon petit but it is hopefully good, yes?”  
I was going to respond but I heard the door chime ding and I turned and looked around Belda and stood a beautiful looking man in an oversized hoodie and wearing flawless makeup. I remembered him from my art class, this was Finley!  
He soon noticed us sitting in our booth. I saw the smile that crept on his face when he saw us. Finley walked over to us and I didn’t forget how he hesitated a little when he got in arm’s length of the table.  
I soon felt a tingle like when I met Belda and my eyes shot up to her as her face said it all.  
“A-a-are we- “  
“Soulmates?” I finished  
I saw Finley shake his head as tears fell from his eyes. We’ve done it. Our trio is complete. I have met both of my soulmates. In what? Like two weeks. I stood up and threw myself at Finley. Belda soon joined us finishing the group hug and we were so wrapped up in our cuddle pile we didn’t even notice the other people around us and the glares and looks we got. We were a crying mess; all our makeup was already streaming down our face and I felt Belda pull us impossibly closer. I sniffled and tried to wipe the tears that were rolling down my face. We all got up and sat down at our booth, so we could have the long-waited talk. Finally, finally I can see both my soulmates and their faces, I have waited so long, tears rolled down my face again.  
“sécher tes larmes mon chou” Belda whispered and wiped my tears away while she shed her own.  
“I’m just so happy” I sobbed, and my shoulders heaved with the force of my crying.  
We gave each other the biggest hug I have ever felt, not since my parents were proud that I got an A on a science test in 1st grade. Finally, I was complete, my family was very wrong. They tried to hide me from them but oh they were so wrong. I was smiling, finally a true smile, never have I smiled this big since I was little. For just this moment the world faded and all I could see was Belda and Finley, Belda and Finley, my perfect other halves.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it folks. Maybe continue this if people want me too but other than that probably not. I'm sorry for my bad French I'm still learning. 
> 
> Follow me!  
> Instagram: saltycandies  
> Tumblr: cranberrydust


End file.
